Cat's Job
Cat's Job is a season 70 episode written by Whatzy. Roles Starring * Jamith * Spike Featuring * The Mouse Family * Miawz Appearances *N/A Plot It's just another day in the town when the mouse family suddenly runs across the screen, chased by Spike. They run into a rake against a wall, so they push it over before running off, causing Spike to step on it and get whacked in the face by the rake's handle. Spike sits back up with an angry expression, then he picks up the rake and continues running. He runs towards some trees, where he suddenly sees Jamith lying on a big pile of raked leaves doing nothing. Seeing how Jamith is a cat, a light bulb appears on Spike's head, so he goes over and says hello to Jamith, who seems delighted to meet him. Spike tells Jamith about his plan to work together to catch some mouse. Jamith remembers about his friendship with Miawz, but after Spike begs him to help several times, he finally agrees, and they run off together, dropping the rake behind. The mouse family runs for a long time until arriving at the park. They cheer until they see Spike catching up - with another cat. They briefly panic, but they turn around to see a regular tree friend sized mouse, Miawz. Assuming that Spike can't hurt someone his size, they all run and hide in Miawz's pockets. Seeing this, Jamith pulls Spike to a stop, to his anger. Jamith explains that he is friends with Miawz and this will look awkward. Spike laughs hard at this,making Jamith very embarrassed and then runs off in anger. The mouse family heard all of this, and know they will be safe as long as the two cats stay together and they stay with the big mouse. Miawz walks to the park, and Spike tries thinking of another plan. Soon the mouse family assume the danger is over so they all jump out of Miawz's pockets and goes to find some food. Jamith runs pass them by coincidence, and he starts chasing them again, managing to dodge a lot of obstacles the mice lay down. However, the mouse family races over to Miawz and hides in his pocket again, causing Jamith to crash into Miawz and they start to roll away. One of Jamith's boots fly off and the mouse family leap into it and rides it like a plane. Upon reaching the bottom of a hill, Jamith and Miawz gets up realizing they are stuck together being wrapped in Miawz's scarf. They start to pull each other free, until they start rolling again, and this time they roll into the rake from earlier. The scarf loosens, and it's revealed Miawz is impaled on the rake, making Jamith cry. Back with the mouse family, they sour through the air in the boot until they land directly on Spike's head. Spike grabs the top of the boot, trapping the mice inside. Then the mice starts to jump inside the boot, and Spike starts having trouble grabbing it. A sad Jamith climbs up the hill, and, seeing Spike with his boot, he angrily grabs his boot and puts it back on. Even though the mice try to get out as quick as possible, the mouse daughter gets crushed in the boot. Spike yells and runs up to Jamith, and both of them are unaware the remaining mice threw a dynamite at them, and it blows up on them. The episode then ends with the mouse family mourning at the mouse daughter's grave, which is actually Jamith's boot turned upside-down. Deaths * Miawz is impaled in the head by a rake. * The mouse daughter is stomped on by Jamith. * Jamith and Spike are killed in the explosion. Trivia * This episode was delayed for a long time, because of school. * No body died until the episode is half over, and the deaths are close together. * Once again, some of the mouse family survives and some (actually one) dies. * The idea for this episode jokes on the stereotype relationship between cats and mice, and how Jamith is an outcast. * TAJF made the episode screenshot. Category:WhateverItIs's Episode Category:Season 70 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes